redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Of The Bulls
The Lodge stages its own "Running of the Bulls" event. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , , , DVD: The Red Green Show – 1997 Season Watch the episode on YouTube Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red announces that today is their first ever "Running of the Bulls" event. Harold has his doubts about the whole thing, worrying that Red might get hurt. Sure enough, things fall apart. They originally had two bulls, but during the test run, they both get killed inadvertently. So Red decides instead to do a "Running of the Moose" event, using Moose Thompson as the moose in question. But again, things fall apart when Red learns that Moose doesn't corner well. After pondering another animal to run from, including a lion from Flinty McClintock's African lion safari, Red finally decides to use mink to do a "Running of the Mink" event. In the end, however, there are dozens of casualties: guys getting trampled, stomped or bitten, and the mink whizzed into Junior's pants in search of snacks, causing Junior to run around real fast himself. Red's Campfire Songs: What happens when your ladder shorts out a transformer. Handyman Corner: Red makes a Hummer by duct-taping two regular cars together side by side. Midlife: How men and women see relationships differently and why. The Experts: Hap claims that there is life after death and proves his point by mentioning a near-death experience he had at the 1988 Olympics in Seoul. Adventures With Bill: Red and Bill go on a camping trip. If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying: Dalton brings in a tennis racquet for Red to repair. Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first Red Green Show episode to premiere on CBC Television (the television arm of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation), which was The Red Green Show's final network home. Explanations *Pamplona is a city in Spain which is famous for its "Running of the Bulls" event. *"Oy vey" is a Yiddish phrase of exasperation, and is commonly associated with Jewish culture. *A High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, nicknamed "Hum-Vee" or "Hummer", is an armored military transport vehicle designed primarily to move troops and supplies. A civilian version of the vehicle is produced in the United States under the brand name "Hummer", and currently has two derivative models, the H2 and H3. Real-World References *Harold's introduction for Red makes reference to Julius Caesar and a famous quotation associated with him (translated to English): "I came, I saw, I conquered." *Red and Harold make reference to a famous ongoing debate among fans of Star Trek about which Starfleet captain, James T. Kirk (of the original series) or Jean-Luc Picard (of The Next Generation), is better. *Red's line, "I'll be back", is likely a reference to the 1984 film The Terminator, in which the titular character says the same line before driving a truck into a police station. **The Terminator's original actor, Arnold Schwarzenegger, is well-known for driving a Hummer and promoting the brand. *Hap claims to have participated in the 1988 Summer Olympics in Seoul, South Korea, representing Sierra Leone, a nation in West Africa. *The scenes Hap describes appear in the 1990 film Ghost. *In the repair segment, Red mentions famous tennis player John McEnroe, who is noted for his violent temper, which probably explains Red's remark about McEnroe having a garage sale when he sees the tennis racquet in such bad shape. Famous Mentions *Red compares Buster Hadfield to Donald Bailey. **Harold compares Buster to the comic character Beetle Bailey. *In Handyman Corner, Red mentions the rock group The Doors. Category:Season premieres